Let's be insane together
by Katsura018
Summary: AU one-shot. At a mental hospital where Shizuo works as a doctor, he has a precious patient named Orihara Izaya, he'll protect him no matter what, especially from the patient across Izaya's room.


"Good Night…" I immediately hear before I even get to see the face who greeted me. I chuckle at the overused way of greeting me and enter the room, closing the door behind me. "Good Night… to you too, Orihara-kuuuun" He smiles as I approach him.

"Geez.. Shizu-chan sensei, please don't call me that! I already told you! Izaya! I-ZA-YAAAAA~!" he pouts, raising his hands toward me, signalling he wants a hug. I comply and stretch my hands out as well; leaning down a bit since he was sitting up his hospital bed. He giggles in my hold and tightens his arms around me as he rubbed his cheek at the back of my head.

I chuckle as well, getting too comfortable with this patient. "Ah…." I accidentally closed my eyes while we hugged, so once I opened it I finally notice the same amount of pills I left with him last night on the dresser next to his bed. I release my hold on his fragile body and looked at him straight in the eye. I made a mad face just to show my disappointment with him and he looks at me with a confused and worried expression, so cute.

"You didn't drink your medicine again?" I ask, pointing at the pills, he turns and looks at them as well. He turns back to me and I continue to half-heartedly glare at him. He raises a hand up his head and gently knocks his head, winking and saying "ah, I forgot~" he finished it with a tongue peeking at the side of his lips.

I swear I could see stars and a flowery frame right behind him while he did that moe post. He's been watching too much anime, being locked up in a room for more than 6 years already, I suppose he has nothing else to do… but still. "Exactly how many times have you used that on me… and just like the first time, it won't work…" I sigh and rub the space between my eyebrows. "…sorry" he apologized and reached for the pills.

I grab a glass of water and handed it to him. He smiles, a bit sadly, and put the pill inside his mouth before drinking the water, gulping down with the pill, now he had 2 more pills to drink. "But… you know Shizu-chan, I don't really need to drink anymore of these… I'm already fine!" He says, lifting up both arms as if he had muscles to show off.

I sigh again and speak "That's for me to decide… now drink the rest… I suppose I can't give you your pills again tonight, since you're already taking some now, tomorrow, you better drink them properly!" I strictly instruct him. He pouts and continues to swallow the rest. I smile as the last pill was swallowed and patted him in the head as a reward; he dislikes it though and smacks my hand away. I chuckle at the action and at the redness of his cheeks and ears.

After an hour of having a simple fun chat with him, I finally leave the room and locked the door. I sigh, knowing how late it already was and how surprisingly dim the lights were at that part of the hospital. I feel someone staring at me and turn to the door, right across Izaya's. There was that one patient again, who was in charge of him again? I should ask for him to be moved to another room.

He was glaring at me with half lidded eyes trough the door's glass window, all rooms had to have one, Izaya's had one too, he could probably still see me outside his room. I stare at the patient and he lifts a hand up and as if he could reach me and shoves his hand forcefully at the glass window. I sigh and remind myself I had to have this one moved. I peek at Izaya's door and see him, looking at me from his bed, he noticed I was peeking and smiled while he waved. I smile as well before nodding and taking my leave.

"See you tomorrow, Heiwajima-sensei" A nurse said as I passed her. I nod at her and continue to walk. Right, that's what I was, a sensei, a doctor, a doctor for mentally ill patients. Izaya was one of them. When I first met him, he hated me, being a doctor I had to try my best to be patient with him. Eventually though, I snapped and ended up scolding him like a mad person, It took all of me to control myself and not beat him into bloody pulp, instead I shoved all my violence to the furniture around me. His room was a complete mess right after.

After releasing my anger, I stare at him; his eyes were in shock though he had a smile pasted in his face. He laughed hysterically for a few minutes before finally; he calmed down and smirked at me as I stared.

"_You finally snapped... Good work, se-nsei~"_

After that, for some odd reason, I felt relief. The next time I visited, he was still the same playful brat. I stopped controlling myself, there was no point in it anymore, and he already knew how violent I can be. Little by little, before I even knew it, he became a precious existence to me. I always look forward when it's time to visit him, and I unconsciously smile every time I see him.

I've started spoiling him too much; even the nurses and other doctors have noticed and started scolding me with jokes. I sigh as I change into my casual clothes, remembering how different the way I treat the other patients compared to Izaya, this could be trouble.

* * *

"Shizu-chan sensei! Good Morning!" I hear him chirp, he was in the garden again and playfully standing up the swing's seat. I wave at him and nod from inside the window. He smiles and wave at me as well, carelessly letting go of the swings chain and losing balance. I jolt and ready to run toward him but he bends forward and grips the chains again, stopping him from falling. He looks back at me and smiles with furrowed eyebrows. I sigh and continue my way to where I was going.

"Yo! Shizuo-sensei! Did you wake up to the sound of a bird chirping at the swing?"

"…No, I woke up thanks to the alarm clock, Shinra" I reply, already annoyed knowing well who the bird he was teasing me with. "Uwaah… You'd prefer to be woken up by the bird though, won't you? I wouldn't like that if I were you thought, I may not want to wake up!" Shinra pushes the topic, jokingly jabbing me with his elbow. "Shut up…" I say and he stops, standing straight and apologizing. "I am very sorry!" I've broken an arm, a pinkie finger, and an index finger of his before for teasing me too much.

"…it's fine" I say, not really caring much now. I suddenly remember that Shinra was stationed at the floor where Izaya was and knew all the patients at that floor and the ones in charge of them. "Shinra, you know the room right across Izaya's? Who's in charge of the patient in there?" I ask, remembering how that one looked at me when I left Izaya's room, I don't want him near Izaya. The patients were sometimes free to walk around the hospital, depending on their condition.

"Eh? If I remember correctly it was Kurashiga-sensei" Shinra answers. "I see… thanks" I nod him a thank you and pass him, ignoring his questions of why I asked him for that. I had to talk with that doctor to change that patient's room. I'll just say that he seems the type that would need a more secure, secluded room.

* * *

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find that doctor. I wasn't able to ask anyone to move that patient either. Izaya had to spend another night with that patient living across him. As I walked toward Izaya's door, I feel the patient's stare again, I try to ignore. I open the door of Izaya's room and go in. As I close the door I look up and peek from the door crack to see his eyes glued to me. I close the door, not letting Izaya notice my glare at that patient.

"Shizu-chan sensei!" He calls out to me as he hugs me from behind. I chuckle and put my hands on his arms that were wrapped around me. I shouldn't be thinking of that patient, this is my precious time to visit Izaya after all. I made it that Izaya's visits were my last for the night to spend more time with him. It was suppose to be a quick visit, talking to the patient, giving proper medication, before I knew it; I had started spending more than 2 hours just talking to him.

He would talk about what he did that day and how much he enjoyed the nurses' reaction when he did something daring. He mentions that he saw a bird's nest at the garden and that he tried to get one of the eggs but the nurses stopped him. He talks about how easy it was to sneak up on the guard who was stationed in the garden and give him a scare. Of course, I scold him for being too much and for not drinking his medication again.

"Good Night…" he yawns as I tuck him in bed. "Good night… see you tomorrow…" I whisper and quietly walk to the door; his eyes were on me the whole time. I open the door, still looking at him, and step outside. I take one last peek from the door crack before closing and locking the door. It was there again, that stare. I sigh and finally, walk towards to where the stare came from. I was right in front of that patient's door now.

He was still staring at me. He brings a hand up and now, with a fist, hits the door. The fist would have been right at my face if it weren't for the glass window. I didn't even flinch and he continued punching the glass, his knuckles turning red. I just stare as he opened his mouth, he was probably screaming, for some reason even with sound proof walls, I could hear it rather faintly.

* * *

The next day, and the day after that, and the day after that… and I still couldn't get that patient to be moved. A few days pass and I forget the idea, I could probably just have Izaya move rooms, that'd be easier. I'll ask him about it when I visit him tonight. That night, as usual I feel the stare, but I can no longer see the eyes, not even the ones who it belonged too. All I could see was red painted on the other side of that glass window. I ignore it and continue to go inside Izaya's room.

"Shizu…chan" Izaya says. I jolt at the lack of a 'sensei' at the end. He stared at me from his bed; his knees were together, being wrapped with his pale arms while the top of his head rested at the wall behind him, stretching his neck. "Oi, your neck, neck…" I remind him as a drop of sweat trailed down my forehead. _This again… _"What about my neck?" He leans his head to his knees and rested it there, now I can see his nape. I've already done it once, twice, I don't remember, ever since the first time, I've already forgotten of controlling myself. I'm completely addicted. He smirks as I walk toward him and remove my lab coat.

The next day, I finalized the papers to move Izaya to a different room and went there to pick him up. I had to escort him to his new room now. I unlock his door and open it, seeing him already packing his clothes. He turns his head to look at me and pouts. "…Shizu-chan sensei, why won't you just take me home?"

I chuckle and poke his cheek with my index finger. "I don't want a crazy person in my house… that's why… so just focus on getting better…" I smile at him but he continues to furrow his eyebrows, the cheek I was poking, getting bigger like a balloon. "Hmph"

"Heiwajima-sensei, can I talk to you for a moment?" I hear the nurse behind me call. I reluctantly withdraw my finger from Izaya's cheek. "Just a second…" I tell him before leaving the room with the nurse. "What is it?" I ask. "Its' about the doctor you were looking for, he has just returned and would like to speak with you." The nurse informs me and my eyes brighten, finally, but Izaya's already moving rooms, then again maybe I can make it that their rooms would be completely far away from each other.

"I understand, I'll go see him now, can you watch over Izaya for a while?" I ask and the nurse nods. I poke my head inside Izaya's room and he notices me. "Something came up; I'll be right back so behave!" I instruct him and he turns his full body to me. "Roger!"

I glance at the door across Izaya's room for a second, I still couldn't see anything but red. I look at the nurse and spoke. "I leave him to you then" "Yeah…" the nurse says and I walk to where the other doctor was.

I finally see the other doctor. He smiles at me and asked. "Heiwajima-sensei, don't you think you've been favouring Orihara-kun too much?" His words make me jolt, that's true but… "He needs that much attention, Sensei…" I reply. "I see… but, you can't just treat other patients as things that would harm him while ignoring Orihara-kun's condition…"

"I'm not ignoring his condition, I know full well that he isn't well yet… but the condition of your patient is worse that Izaya's, you could see it just by looking at him. He should be placed in a more secured area…" my hands form into fist.

"Heiwajima-san, I assure you that my patient is- was in a better condition... at first he was just mentally troubled by the lost of his family due to an accident, unfortunately he had to be roomed across a person that lost his family due to himself…" the doctor informs me. I cringe, he just had to remind me the reason Izaya was locked up in this place, but it's been more than 6 years, it's all in the past. He has probably already forgotten about that.

* * *

"Ah, Orihara-san… is something the matter?"

"No… Is it alright if I wait for Shiu- ah, Heiwajima-sensei here? Outside my room?"

"Eh? Ah, alright… you've been really stable after all, it's fine!"

"Ah, the room across…"

"Hmm? Ah, yeah… the patient there just killed himself earlier this afternoon, the room hasn't been cleaned yet… just please ignore it"

"…red"

* * *

"Guess he is in a worse condition… why does it seem like your blaming Izaya cause of it? It's already normal for the patients to kill themselves here…" I said, after this doctor tells me about his patient's suicide.

"Heiwajima-san, you should attend counselling sometimes… why not have a look at the security cameras? At the time when you leave…" the doctor asks me and I sigh, there was no point to this, Izaya has nothing to do with this, I don't remember Izaya mentioning anything about his patient. "Fine.." I accept his offer.

He opens up the screen and I look at the camera focusing on the lobby where Izaya's room was. I see myself entering and look at the time pass. He puts it in fast forward. After two hours I finally leave the room. "That was a long visit…" he comments and I try to ignore him, he had nothing to do with that.

I see myself on the screen, walking toward the door across Izaya's. I stop to stare at the door, it was faint but a hand can be seen punching the door from inside. "Why not look inside his room?" I ask. "Would it be alright if we look in Orihara-kun's room as well?" I glare at the doctor, he ignores it and I turn my attention back to the screen. He clicks the fast forward button again and I look at the time, it was already an hour and I was still there, just staring as the glass window got redder and redder.

I furrow my eyebrows; did I spend that much time glaring at that patient? I didn't notice. The doctor opens the other videos, all the same. For the past few nights, I would glare at the patient for an hour after leaving Izaya's room.

My eyes widen, and I turn my head to look at the doctor, who was already looking at me as well. I glare at him and … and… this can't be right."This can't be right!" I scream and the security guards were already behind me. "Heiwajima-san, I also know the way you treat you're other patients… though you might not notice it yourself, your patients, aside from Izaya are all on the verge of killing themselves since they're all scared of you…" the doctor says and I try my best to calm down.

While on my other visits, what would I think about? Why would they be scared of me? Ah, I would think about how much I wanted to end the visit and go Izaya, how much they were wasting my time, how much trouble they cause me… I would simply toss them their medication, if I hear that they've done something bad and troubling to other patients and employees… I'd get mad and… It's a lie… for me to do something like that...

"Emergency! Orihara-kun has-" a security guard, currently monitoring the security cameras alarmed us. Without thinking, I rush to where Izaya was, I get held back by the two guards behind me but I kick both of them in the gut, making them fall on their knees. "Heiwajima-san!" I hear the doctor yell but I ignore it, did something happen to Izaya? Did someone hurt him? Was it that patient across him? Was that door locked? Did he do something to Izaya? _**I won't forgive him….**_

I stop in my tracks… my eyes widen, finally getting sight of my beautiful Izaya. "Ah! Shizu-chan sensei! Look, look! It's red! Isn't it beautiful? Just like the color of my eyes, right?" He says, holding… the bloody hand of the nurse I left him with, it really is…. "Security!" I hear behind me and I see a bunch of men coming toward Izaya. They're planning to hurt him… I snap from the beautiful scene and grab hold of one the men; unfortunately I feel a sharp pain on my back. I let go of the man and look behind, it was the doctor.

I raise a hand to my back to reach the spot where it hurt, it was a syringe. "I'm very sorry, Heiwajima-sensei, you shouldn't let a mere patient to influence you this much…." The doctor says, I pull out the syringe and ignore the sting. I suddenly feel dizzy, I look in front of me and there was Izaya, getting pinned down by the guards, he was laughing hysterically again. Just like the time I snapped, just like the time he confessed he killed all his family members and loved it…

My vision starts to blur and I stare at his face as I fall to my knees. He stops laughing for a second and whispers, I stare at his mouth. "Let's be insane together…"

* * *

Author:

I fail, this could have been a lot better considering the title, heck it could be a long story where Izaya shares his view in things with Shizuo to make him go crazy (that's why Izaya laughed when Shizuo snapped btw aha), I apologize if another story exist that's a little like this, actually, this is based off a dream I had… aha, I just changed it a bit… the original dream? Hmmm…. It should have been OOC, Shizuo as a sweet nurse taking care of Izaya, who had his parents killed in front of him, innocent and shy, eventually, they get attached, Shizuo thinks that he was the only thing that Izaya had, that only he can protect Izaya, a newcomer comes, the hospital is a mental hospital, Izaya is there for his trauma, that newcomer is there for insane murder… for some reason the dream ended with the newcomer somehow getting a knife, he kills the other nurses, Shizuo tries to protect Izaya by getting stabbed and smashing the newcomer on the wall, eventually Shizuo losses consciousness as he looks at Izaya crying… sad ending is sad…. I might remove this soon… so…. Yeah, thanks for reading, reviews and flames are loved~ didn't reread, sorry for errors… thanks for reading down to here~ Izaya's Fanclub~! SOON yay!


End file.
